Fortune Teller
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: A chance meeting with a fortune teller helped Aria. Now she's married and has two kids and she's looking back on just how that fortune teller helped her.


Hey, guys! It's been a while since I've written anything, and my story will probably sound off for a little bit as I get back into my rhythm of writing. I did delete all my old stories, sorry bout that, I just got bored with them. My characters are Raia who is Aria's older fraternal twin sister, and Eliot who is Hanna's brother who is the same age as Jason and is his best friend.. Think of Britt Robertson for Raia and Drew Roy for Eliot. Garrett, Wilden, and Landon(Nate) aren't dead for my story.

* * *

Her long dark hair cascaded down her back as she watched her two young children play outside. _Just like me and Mike when we were young. _She couldn't help but chuckle, thinking about her now famous younger brother, Mike, a famous lacrosse player for Pennsylvania. Though he was famous, he always made time to see his niece and nephew.

_Oh, they love Uncle Mikey so much. _Aria Montgomery, now 26, was thinking back on just how she ended up where she was now. _Funny little fortune teller._ The kids outside started to squeal and scream, "DADDY!" Aria stared at her husbands back. They got married that summer after she turned 18. She knew, after Ezra, he was the one. She loved him so much more than she could've ever loved Ezra.

A sigh escaped her lips. Aria couldn't help but remember that night in her husbands car, when he picked her up and asked her what she had pieced together only moments before his arrival at her home. She went with her at the time best-friend Jason DiLaurentis to California. It was Spring Break and her mom and dad were fighting about Ezra working at the Rosewood again.

Somehow Jason had managed to talk her dad into letting her fly all the way across the country with him to Malibu. She didn't know just how he did it, but she was glad. Spending some time with a friend who she didn't have to worry about bringing up 'A'. She was glad Melissa and Cece had been arrested for what they had done to them. She knew Jason wouldn't bring it up.

Flashback

"Aw, come on, Aria! It's one night at the pier. And it's a fair! Please!?" Jason was laying shirtless on Aria's hotel room bed. She couldn't help but laugh at his persistence. "Fine, Jase. I'll go. But if I want to do something there that you think is stupid, you can't complain. Got me?" She told him pointing at him playfully.

Jason knocked her over as they both laughed. "Ok, fine. I won't complain. With you around." He stated the last part while laughing. "Jason, you need to get off of me. One you are shirtless, and two- YOU ARE SHIRTLESS! Get dressed you lazy bum!" She threw his shirt at him and he laughed at the small girl.

They walked hours and hours around the park at the pier. Aria caught sight of a fortune teller's tent. "Jason! Fortune Teller! Aw, please please please please please!" Jason looked at the 17 year old and smiled. "Are you sure you're not still a child, Montgomery?" He laughed as he led her to the tent. "Yes. Stay outside. I want to know my future family."

Jason scoffed. "Well then. Fine." Aria and Jason both laughed. "I'll be back." Jason laughed and then commented on how she was 'Quoting the Terminator' which made her ugh even more as she entered the dark tent and walked up to the lady in the old russian styled attire.

After standing around for almost 15 minutes, Jason saw Aria walk out of the tent looking puzzled a bit. "You ok, Montgomery?" Aria nodded and pulled him with her. "What? Are you supposed to get back with Fitz?" Jason snarked. After Aria and Ezra broke up, Jason became her shoulder to cry on. Her best friend.

"No, not him. But I'm trying to think of who he is. The Fortune Teller lady said he was someone I grew up with. She also said my son would act like me and dress like him, and my daughter would look like him and dress like me." Jason stiffled a laugh. "I'm sorry, Aria, I just don't believe in fortune tellers or fortunes coming true."

As the week they spent together in California came to an end, Aria sat on the plane next to a sleeping Jason, still confused as to what the fortune teller meant. 'A good man, whom you have grown up with, and formed a special bond with over time. He's not like he was some time ago. You love him now, just not as you'll love him soon.'

That lady had Aria's mind completely wired, trying to figure out what she meant. Tiring herself out as she was thinking, she fell asleep, resting her head on the window. When morning came she remembered Jason waking her telling her the plane was going to be landing soon. She sat up and went back to pondering those quizzical words from the odd lady.

They had only been home for two days when Jason got a call from his dad. "Dad needs me to fly back out to California. He said his wife's daughter Vanessa couldn't find their place so she's crashing at a hotel." He told Aria as they walked down the school hallway. When Jason saw Ezra, he scowled. He did this all the time.

Aria and Jason exchanged their goodbyes the day he left, and she watched as he boarded his plane. That night Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Mona, and Raia all wanted to hang out so they all crashed at Spencer's because her parents weren't home. "So, how are things with Wrennagin, Hanna Banana?" Raia asked in a sarcasticly bitchy tone.

All the girls laughed. "He's a doctor Ry. I'd say she'll probably never have 'check ups'" Aria joked. Hanna threw a through pillow at Aria and Raia's heads. "Me? What about Spencer and Garrett? I'm sure she's become accustomed to hand cuffs." Spencer pushed Hanna off the couch while all the girls laughed.

"I'm glad you're giving Landon a chance, Em. After you found out Paige and Caleb set him up. I'm kind of surprised you and Hanna are back in the dating game." Aria said seriously to her friends. Just then she got a text from someone asking her to meet them outside. "I'll be right back you guys. I gotta go meet a friend outside."

The girls all ooh'ed as Aria ducked out of Spencer's bedroom door. She saw the familiar car and smiled to the guy in the front seat. "Hey. What's up?" She giggled. "You told me about the fortune teller thing and-" Aria stopped him, a little put off. "I've told a my friends about the fortune teller thing. You're not my only friend." She said giggling again.

He smiled and stepped out of his car. "Aria, what did that fortune teller say to you exactly? I'm sure I'm not the only one you haven't told the full story to either. She paused, worried to tell him. She knew that it was him. That he was her future husband. The fortune teller wasn't wrong when she said Aria loved him.

Aria thought back to that night as she remembered vividly what the woman had told her._ "He's a good man, sweet girl, a good man whom you have grown up with... He had a wild streak, but what young man hasn't, my dear girl? You have formed a special bond with him over the past few years. He's not like he was some time ago, when he was rowdy and crazy. You love him now, just not as you'll love him soon."_

She left out a certain part. But that was ok. "It's you. I figured it out. It's you.

Flashback over

_ "He's a good man, sweet girl, a good man whom you have grown up with..._ " That leaves out Ezra and Wes_ "He had a wild streak, but what young man hasn't, my dear girl?"_ Holden. He was always Holden the Golden boy_ "You have formed a special bond with him over the past few years."_ That leaves out Sean_ "He's not like he was some time ago, when he was rowdy and crazy. You love him now, just not as you'll love him soon." _That leaves Jason and Noel.

"Guys! It's dinner time! "Aria looked outside at her kids and her phone rang. "How's the honeymoon, Mrs Hanna Kingston?" Aria's long time friend laughed. "It's perfect, Aria. You were right about Hawaii. Too bad your luck got turned upside down and you got pregnant with Janelle while you were here."

Aria laughed. "That's my baby. She may only be 8 but she acts so much older." Hanna laughed. "Yeah, I just wanted to check in on you, and let you know we're doing good. I gotta go. Wren's coming back in and he made me promise no phone because the magazine." Hanna is now the proud owner of a magazine that originated in Rosewood, PA and is now the highest selling in New York.

"Ok, Han, I love and miss you." Hanna laughed at her best friend. "You too, Aria." As Aria sat her phone down, it was ringing again. It was Spencer and Raia. "Hey you guys! How's Rome?" Both the woman laughed. "Amazing. I can't believe this though, Aria. Raia just sent you a picture on your tablet. Look at it."

Aria squealed as she looked at the picture. It was Spencer and Garrett kissing in front of the Trevi fountain, but on Spencers left hand was a huge engagement ring. "Spence that is awesome. Hunny, I am so happy for you guys. Now you're not going to be the only one's not married. Since Raia just got married a year ago, and Hanna and Emily just married their boys this year."

Spencer shouted a 'Hey' at Aria's retort. "I could slap you right now, Aria." All three woman laughed at this. "Hey, I'm sorry Spence and Ry. Emily is calling me. She and Landon are in Maui again." The three said their good byes.

"Hey, what's going on Mrs Emily James?" Emily chuckled over the phone. "Shut up, Aria. Have you heard from Mona?" Aria looked at her phone which was again ringing. "No, but she is calling me now. I gotta go." Emily laughed and said good bye.

"Hey hey, Mona. How're things with Holden?" Aria could practically hear Mona smile. "Mona Lisa smile? You still there?" Aria chuckled as she recalled the nick name Holden gave her when they went to an Art Show together. "Perfect. I called because Holden and I have something to tell you." Aria could hear shuffling around. At the same time Mona and Holden both called out, "We're pregnant!"

Aria all but dropped her phone when she heard this. "Oh, my, GOD! I am so happy for you guys!" Mona was crying she was so happy. "How far?" Aria asked curiously. "6 weeks. We got to go. Mona's parents are here and we are telling them. We just wanted to tell the God Mother first."

Aria's eyes began to well up with tears. "Are you serious? What about Hanna?" Mona giggled. "I love Hanna, Aria, but you have kids. You know what to do. Holden and I both agree on that." Holden chimed in. "Yeah, we did. Mona was that your moms car?" Aria heard a quiet 'Yes' and then goodbye from her friends.

Her son and daughter were arguing over who chose the movie they watched for movie night that night. "I'm older Janie! I get to pick!" Janelle looked up to her mother and said "Mommy, tell Junior I get to pick, please?" As Aria was about to answer, the kid's father walked in and picked up a teary eyed Janelle and said, "How about Mommy picks out the movie, since it's her birthday, huh?"

Both of the kids smiled and said "Ok!" very loudly. Her husband walked up behind her and threw his arms around her waist. "Happy Birthday." He sat a little red box next to her. Aria looked up at him and smiled. "You didn't have to." He smiled back at her and pushed her hair out of her face. "No, Aria. I wanted to."

It was a necklace with a pink studded letter 'A', and a note that said go look in your Little Women book. Aria did as the note said and found the kids Birth Certificates. Janelle's on top and her brother's on bottom.

She didn't know how they ended up born on the same day, but she liked that, and she loved their birthday. Under their birth certificates were 2 pictures of the necklace that Aria had just received from her husband of 8 years and of her and Alison the day he graduated. Aria was on his back and Alison was hugging him. There was a note on the back of the one from the day he graduated:

_Hey Aria, I miss that pink hair._

Aria sat the book down and hugged her husband. "I love you, Jason. There was something that i couldn't remember that the fortune teller told me. She said that I passed up a relationship with you because I was with someone else." Aria looked at Jason. "That was how I knew." Jason smiled. "I love you, too, Aria. I love you, too."

Janelle Alison DiLaurentis born February 14, 2013 and Jason Ryan DiLaurentis Jr. born February 14, 2014.


End file.
